Liliana il Grazio Merlo Turan
' '''Princess Liliana is the secondary antagonist in the anime series Fam The Silver Wing, the spinoff of Last Exile. Liliana was once a caring, noble and wise young woman greatly revered for her kindness, who took over her father's duties as acting Monarch of the Kingdom of Turan when her father was sick. Due to her bloodline, after her mother's death Liliana inherited the apparently magical power to control the Exile ships that brought her people back to Earth many centuries before, and for this reason she was captured by Premier Luscinia Hafez when his fleet invaded Turan in the name of the Ades Federation, who activated her power and in doing so forced her to launch the giant ship and all of its immense power and weaponry onto her own people, effectively wiping out her entire nation (except for several refugees, ships that were not in the vacinity, her sister Princess Millia, and some soldiers). During her time with Luscinia, she eventually joined him of her own free-will, already seeing her hands as blood-stained, and used her power to wipe out several enemy nations to the Ades Federation, causing many to believe that she was a witch, and the survivors of her own country to despise and fear her. Liliana appeared to the Sky Pirates and her sister after they had captured all the 15 ships that they needed to attempt to reclaim Turan, only to claim the ships as her own, proclaim herself their Queen, and told them that as long as her people cooperated with Luscinia and lived under the Ades Federation's rule, there would be no more bloodshed, and there would be peace between their people. Millia speaks out against this as a betrayal of all the Turani people, causing Liliana to disown her sister and strip her of her title as Princess of Turan. Seeing the Exile just after it had destroyed a Sky Pirate settlement under Liliana's orders, Millia becomes utterly horrified at what her sister has done and struggles to reconcile this with the sister she once knew. She screams at the exile, pleading with her sister (who of course could not hear her due to being likely many miles away) to stop this madness, but to no avail. When General Vasant rebels against Luscinia, Liliana maintains her allegiance with Ades, and keeps control of her ships, albeit under Luscinia's direct supervision, although almost all of the Turani people now believefd that her younger sister was a more worthy Queen to lead them after all the death and destruction that she (Liliana) had caused. During the calling of a truce, Vasant calls Liliana "nothing more than an accomplice to Lusciana's crimes", but before the arguing can get out of hand, the pleas of the Augusta (Empress) of Ades, Sara, lead to an uneasy time of peace beetween the forces. During a ceremonial dance, Millia is contacted by a group of Turanian military and rebels who want her to kill Liliana and take her own place at the throne. However, Luscinia's twin brother and first lieutenant Alauda has through unknown means become aware of their treachery, and captures the entire group. He then takes Millia to her sister who explain that what she is doing is for the good of the world, because the Earth's population is growing rapidly, and will at the state of the world as it is only end in times of great wars over the already fast depleting resources. She then gives Millia her ceremonial headdress, apologises, and entrusts the kingdom of Turan to Millia, bringing her sister to tears, as the two finally understood one another, and their animosity was at an end, even though Millia did still think everything Liliana had done was wrong. Millia later, knowing everything Liliana had done cried over the fact that Liliana hadn't done anything for the wrong reasons, that she had been all alone in her struggle, and that she had put misplaced hate in someone who actually loved her very much. With the world appearing to be near peace once again, the Great Race was commisioned to begin again by Augusta Sara, though unfortunately during the opening celebrations, Dyan (a Winged Priestess of the Glacies Nation, which Liliana and Luscinia had devastated during an unprovoked attack)) pulled out a pistol and shot at Luscinia out of vengeance for all the friends she had lost, and Liliana jumped ahead of Lusciana to shield him from the bullets, which hit Liliana, killing her. Before she died, Liliana requested that Lusciana protects Millia. Liliana died before Millia could get to her, and Liliana's power as a Key to Exile transfers out of her body and into Millia's., knocking her unconscious. Category:Dictator Category:Tragic Villain Category:Affably Evil Category:Femme Fatale Category:Humans Category:Anime Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:In love villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Military Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Monarchs Category:Sorceress Category:TV Show Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Last Exile Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Strategic Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Rich Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:On & Off Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Master of Hero Category:Master Orator